Los ojos de un mundo diferente
by LinkZX
Summary: Los ojos de un mundo diferente. Para él solamente es un juego... no intentes indagar en su mente o forma de actuar, no vale la pena.


LOS OJOS DE UN MUNDO DIFERENTE

-Antes de que comienzen a leer la historia: Seguramente encontraran errores ortograficos, a pesar de que la leia unas tres veces para intentar corregir no dudo que aun allá (si aqui ya hay XD). Bueno todo lo que les cause esta historia es muy propio de cada quien, yo me diverti escribiendola, chaos n.n -

"Desde aquél entonces mis ojos han sido de este color: como la sangre. Pero ellos no los tenían así, y aún sigo sin saber por qué… no creo ser tan especial".

Estoy harto de la situación, cómo es posible que no podamos detener a este criminal –veía con frustración los archivos en su escritorio, los cuales no mostraban mucha información de dicho asesino-.

-Hace un año-

Oye Roger, ¡Roger! –Su compañero se sobresaltó y tiro su hamburguesa-.

Mira lo que provocas Ken, mi almuerzo se ensucio todo –recogió la hamburguesa y comenzó a limpiarla con fastidio-.

Es que no prestas atención a lo que te digo, eres un glotón, a ese paso solo vas a engordar hasta que no quepas en la patrulla –Roger le lanzo una mirada de disgusto ante ese comentario-. No me mires así, que bien sabes que tengo razón…pero no era eso sobre lo que te hablaba…

En ese instante la tierra se estremeció, Ken detuvo la Unidad de golpe, la hamburguesa de Roger se esparció en su rostro. El suelo continuaba agitándose, por lo que ambos policías salieron apresurados de su vehículo, Roger quito la comida de su cara y miro a su compañero como queriéndole preguntar algo, pero éste observaba a las personas asustadas que trataban de sujetarse a algo para no caer.

El terremoto se detuvo abruptamente, como si alguien hubiese tomado a toda la tierra para que dejara de sacudirse; causando que algunas personas cayeran al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Los edificios se colapsaron ante el asombro e incredulidad de todos los espectadores.

Pasaron tal vez minutos sin dirigirse la palabra el par de policías, hasta que Ken sacudió la cabeza y miro a su pareja, con un ademan ambos regresaron al coche y se dirigieron a la comandancia a toda velocidad, con las torretas encendidas, aquello no era algo muy normal, Ken pensaba que seguramente habría un lio en la estación a causa de esto, aunque la policía no tenga que ver con los desastres naturales… pero aquello no parecía haber sido muy natural.

Al llegar a la estación se encontró con que un bulto de personas estaban aglomerándose en la entrada, y sus compañeros intentaban calmarlas. Ken y Roger entraron hasta el despacho de su jefe; quien les informo que estas personas buscaban un asilo puesto que habían perdido sus hogares, y al parecer no sabían a dónde acudir por eso se estaban juntando en éste lugar.

Justo cuando Roger estaba por hablar, sonó el celular del jefe, quien tomo una expresión seria. Al colgar, le pidió al dúo que fueran a investigar un reciente caso de homicidio cerca de la plaza central. Ambos policías tomaron chalecos nuevos, se cercioraron de tener el cargador de su arma lleno y tomaron algunos cartuchos extras.

Conducían a tal velocidad que casi arrollan a una ancianita que parecía perdida por lo sucedido hace pocos minutos. Llegaron a la plaza central, las personas permanecían escondidas debajo de estantes y mesas, al ver a los policías algunas se alegraron mas no salieron de sus escondites. Una de las personas les señalo con la mano una dirección, que ellos captaron como el lugar en donde se encontraba el asesino.

Ambos tomaron sus armas y las colocaron a la altura de sus pechos, listos para disparar de ser necesario. Avanzaron sigilosamente, intentando visualizar a alguien, pero no daban con nadie, sólo más y más personas asustadas que permanecían escondidas. Luego de caminar casi al otro extremo de la plaza, vieron a un tipo de capa roja sostener a una mujer, que con una mano apretaba su cuello; se sorprendieron al ver que la alzaba con simpleza.

La pareja coloco sus armas apuntando a ese sujeto.

Deja a la mujer –Ordeno Ken- ¡Ahora mismo!

El tipo ignoro la orden, a lo que Ken solo gruño.

¡Suelta a la mujer y pon las manos en la espalda, estas bajo arresto por sospecha de homicidio y violencia innecesaria contra otro civil! –Fue Roger el que dictó la orden esta ocasión, pero el tipo frente a ellos permanecía sereno-.

"Voy a matarlos a todos, pero tiene que ser de a poco, no importa si me toma milenios".

El cuello de la mujer exploto literalmente, el cuerpo y la cabeza cayeron en direcciones opuestas. Ken y Roger soltaron un grito, una mezcla de enojo, sorpresa, rabia, impotencia… dispararon sin dudarlo, todo el cargador, cambiaron de cargador y volvieron a tirotear, hasta que las balas por fin se les terminaron.

El tipo de la capa movió su cabeza un poco, alzo su brazo derecho a la altura de su hombro… Ken y Roger quedaron cegados por una luz muy potente.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron con los ojos cerrados, les ardían, los tenían llenos de lágrimas.

Ken… no. No habrás los ojos Ken –Las palabras de Roger estaban cargadas de melancolía, parecían una súplica hacia su compañero-.

Ken al sentir que disminuía el ardor, abrió sus ojos lentamente, no pudiendo distinguir bien al principio por las lágrimas. Ken quedo mudo cuando pudo apreciar la devastación que había alrededor de ambos.

La plaza central de la ciudad estaba completamente destruida, los cadáveres de cientos de personas esparcidos por todo el recinto, con sus rostros llenos de dolor, los animales, que alguna vez fueron mascotas cariñosas, destrozadas junto a sus dueños, o irreconocibles cerca de ellos dos. Mujeres, niños, ancianos, ancianas, hombres, bebés, animales… todos aniquilados de una manera atroz.

Ken y Roger, se pusieron de pie, visualizaban toda el área. Roger se comunicó con la estación, y con los forenses. En diez minutos llegaron sus compañeros, quienes quedaron atónitos ante lo que contemplaban.

Roger, Ken ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –Pregunto con desanimo el jefe-.

Había un tipo con una capa roja, de aproximadamente un metro con ochenta, cabello negro corto, no vimos su rostro puesto que nunca volteo, pero era de piel clara, vimos su mano –Inclino su cabeza un poco, al recordar como había hecho estallar el cuello de aquella mujer- y su brazo, nada anormales, solo de piel blanca quemada, como nosotros.

Ken, déjame continuar –Pidió Roger, Ken asintió y se retiró del lugar-. El sujeto ni siquiera nos prestó atención, tenía a una mujer sujetada por el cuello y la asesino, le exploto el cuello. Nosotros disparamos, pero él ni siquiera se movió, tal vez tenía un chaleco anti balas muy fuerte o no lo sé, después de que terminamos de disparar –mostro que sus cargadores estaban vacíos-, una luz nos cegó, no sabría decirle por cuanto tiempo, creo que también no hizo perder el sentido del oído, pues al abrir los ojos vimos esta devastación, como si hubiese ocurrido por arte de magia.

El jefe no sabía cómo procesar esa información, parecía demasiado surrealista ¿acaso el homicida habrá tenido algún tipo de tecnología ultra secreta?, se llevó la mano al mentón, después le dijo a Roger que podía retirarse.

-Tres Meses después de aquel incidente-

Desde aquel entonces las cosas no fueron lo de siempre, el número de homicidios diarios iba en aumento, y aunque algunos era revelado y sus causantes atrapados, muchos, la mayoría, nunca se sabía quién había llevado a cabo tal acto; por lo que la policía intuía que se debían a aquel ser misterioso, del cual no sabían prácticamente nada.

Una mañana de jueves, Ken y Roger patrullaban calmadamente (luego de dos tres meses de terapia), hasta que un niño se detuvo enfrente de ellos, provocando que Ken se sobresaltara y frenara de golpe. El niño parecía sumamente asustado, aterrorizado, por lo que Roger le pidió que subiera al coche, lo cual hizo sin decir algo.

¿Qué sucede niño, porque tan alterada? –Intento preguntar de la manera más tranquila posible-.

Él… el de ojos rojos… viene a por mí –Su respiración se elevó desmesuradamente, su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba de manera exagerada, apretaba el asiento con todas sus fuerzas y sus ojos parecían desorbitarse-.

Ken se espantó, estaciono el coche, pero eso sólo altero más al infante, quien comenzó a gritar que "Él lo seguía". Ambos salieron de la patrulla para intentar calmar al niño, pero…

Ken y Roger quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al tipo de la capa roja encima de su coche. Éste atravesó el techo con suma facilidad, tomo al menor de la cabeza, el cual se agitaba en un intento desesperado por apartarse, él lo alzo destrozando la cubierta, lastimando severamente al chico.

El niño lloraba fuertemente, las personas que pasaban cerca quedaron heladas, Ken y Roger sacaron sus armas y al momento de apuntar…quedaron paralizados, aquellos ojos rojos que cambiaban a negro y volvían a ser carmesís, una y otra vez. El niño detuvo su llanto, únicamente cuando su cabeza fue aplastada por aquél tipo vil.

Los gritos de horror no se hicieron esperar, las personas en un intento de huir, comenzaron a trompicar, a caerse, a estrellarse con objetos o entre ellas mismas. Lo gritos hicieron que ambos policías volvieran en si, dispararon contra él, pero las balas ¿Dónde rayos estaban las balas?, estaban a menos de dos metros de distancia y no podían ver que le provocaran daño, ni escuchaban que éstas salieran hacia otro lugar o se estrellaran en el edificio detrás de él.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, bajo del coche de un salto. La gente se paralizo al instante, a expensas de lo que pensaba hacer aquel asesino. Se froto los ojos y bostezo, luego paso una mano por su mejilla mientras movía la boca abriéndola un poco y luego cerrándola, saco la lengua para remojarse los labios, coloco sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y se estiro.

Desapareció. Todo se sintieron aliviados, como si les hubieran quitado una montaña de encima. Sin embargo, poco les duró el gusto, apareció frente a un anciano, al cual pateo en el tronco, provocando que su caja torácica saliera por su espalda. En seguida se fue por una niña, la tomo de la trenza y la lanzo al cielo, mientras ésta volaba asesino a sus padres cortándoles el cuello, se dirigió contra todos los demás transeúntes y los destrozo de cientos de formas; al terminar con todos se quedó inmóvil… la niña cayo haciéndose pedazos enfrente de los policías.

"¿Por qué a nosotros no nos asesina?" –Se cuestionaba Roger con pavor, mientras intentaba contener su ritmo y corazón, puesto que sentía que se le saldría ante todo lo que acababa de presenciar-.

Ken por su parte, se desmayó al ver a la niña despedazarse.

Roger subió Ken a la patrulla, y se marcharon de ahí, pero en su trayecto pudo ver por el retrovisor, una enorme explosión. Al llegar a la estación se enteró de que todo estaba siendo destruido, que debían evacuar la ciudad, sin chistar, sin pensarlo, subió a su coche; Ken seguía inconsciente. Llego por la esposa de su colega y le pidió que subiera, así sin más. Fue por sus hijos y su mujer y también los subió. Él sabía que la carretera principal estaría congestionada, tomó un camino alterno, salió de la ciudad.

-Un mes después de la destrucción-

Su antigua ciudad, su antiguo hogar, sus vecinos, conocidos, amistades… se encontraban destruidas. Aquella persona había acabado con todo eso en cuestión de días. Se sentía un poco cobarde, por no haber ayudado a sus compañeros, quienes murieron intentando proteger la ciudad, pero Roger tenía razón, ellos no hubieran podido hacer algo por detener a ese tipo. Ese sujeto no era humano, ó era uno muy poderoso e inimaginable.

Roger lo había llevado lo bastante lejos, pero aun así en las noticias decían los destrozos que provocaba aquel individuo; que seguía destruyendo ciudades una por una, y poblados, absolutamente todo.

"Creo que comienzo a recordar"

-Cientos de años atrás-

Un mundo hermoso y maravilloso, con una civilización de seres pacifistas, de ojos azules, violetas, amarillos, grises, negros y blancos. Convivían en perfecta armonía. Era un día como cualquier otro para ellos. Unos gozaban del arte, otros de la música, jugaban, salían entre amigos ó entre parejas, estudiaban y trabajaban.

En una colina muy alta, donde se encontraba el más viejo de los árboles, se hallaban seis niños jugando; cuando de pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, probablemente se estaba formando una tormenta, aunque muy repentina, pero ellos no solían juzgar a la naturaleza.

Los adultos debajo de la colina, gritaban a sus hijos para que volvieran pues había que buscar refugio, pero los infantes, encantado de la vida, no les prestaban atención.

La lluvia se desato con fuerza, y las ráfagas de viento empujaban levemente a los niños, pero para ellos esto era muy divertido. Algo en el cielo llamo la atención de uno de ellos, una cosa roja que se podía alcanzar a ver entre las nubes grises, los demás niños le imitaron; y sus padres al ya estar arriba y verlos así, hicieron los mismo. Aquello que veían parecía ser un asteroide. Entrado en pánico intentaron tomar a sus hijos de la mano, pero no pudieron hacer más, aquel objeto se estrelló encima de ellos.

La población entera (no eran más de doscientos mil) se enteró del suceso. Los que pudieron ir al lugar del incidente se encontraron con que dentro del cráter había una nave espacial, la cual estaba abierta y a dos metros de ésta, un hombre desplomado boca arriba.

Lo veían con curiosidad, puesto que no era diferente físicamente de ellos. Y al abrir sus ojos se sorprendieron mucho, de cómo cambiaban entre el negro y el carmesí. Estaban tristes por la pérdida de un grupo de sus parientes, pero no culpaban a ese extraño de aquello.

Cuando el extranjero recupero la conciencia no recordaba nada, por lo que dedujeron que simplemente se trataba de un caso de amnesia, la cual probablemente se le pasaría con los días. Se integró en su sociedad, sus ojos eran muy llamativos para los pobladores.

Pasaron cuatro meses y todo marchaba de maravilla para todos, como siempre. Él hasta había encontrado una pareja, una chica de ojos color amarillos, medio morena y delgada.

Una noche se despertó y se sentó en la terraza de su hogar. La cabeza le palpitaba, cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse, hasta que una serie de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente.

Volvió a su habitación con su chica y le hizo el amor, después salió de su casa, fue a donde se había estrellado su nave (que ya no se encontraba y era una colina nuevamente) y se elevó al cielo.

"Se supone que es la era en la que me vuelvo un destructor, odio la parte en la que me suministro amnesia, jajajaja"

Una gran esfera de energía se comenzó a generar en su mano. Los habitantes que se encontraban despierto vieron con terror aquello y rápidamente le avisaron a los demás. Él lo hacía con ese propósito, quería que todos vieran, hasta ella, su novia.

Cuando las doscientas mil personas se reunieron a ver dicho suceso, no sabían exactamente qué decir. Lanzo la energía contra el planeta, el cual exploto en cuestión de nada.

"Debo destruir más planetas".

Paso un siglo destruyendo más satélites, hasta que llego al que sería el último de su etapa de destructor, uno que sus habitantes llamaban tierra.

-En la actualidad-

La sociedad estaba completamente desquiciada. En ocasiones él aparecía y asesinaba a millones de personas, o simplemente destruía poblaciones enteras y no reaparecía por semanas. Cosa que estaba llevando a la mayoría de las personas al borde de la locura total. Unas se suicidaban, otras comenzaban a realizar actos vandálicos. El gobierno no encontraba la manera de frenar esta situación.

Ken y Roger se mantenían lo más alejadamente posible de cualquier rastro de civilización, de cualquier persona, todas eran un peligro para ellos y sus familias.

En una ocasión Roger tuvo que asesinar a un civil, puesto que estaba a punto de cometer una violación hacia su esposa. Todo era estresante para ellos. Sobrevivir era su única opción.

La tierra se sacudió como hace un año atrás.

Él había decidido, terminar de una vez por todas con el juego del chico malo.

Las personas presas del pánico atropellaban a las demás, les intentaban quitar sus pertenencias, las golpeaban, las violaban, cometían actos de homicidios. La tierra se sacudía un poco más conforme pasaban los segundos.

Ken y Roger asumían que ya nada tenía sentido, que lo último que debían hacer era pasar los pocos segundo que les quedaban de vida todos juntos, por lo que se sentaron en un claro, y comenzaron a platicar como si fuera un día normal en donde ambas familias salen a convivir.

Y las demás familias que pensaron de la misma manera, fueron asesinadas brutalmente, con la expresión del terror en sus rostros.

Él apareció frente a los ex-policias, atravesó por el pecho a ambas mujeres, las alzo con facilidad y las arrojo contra el suelo, rompiéndole los cuellos. Los niños de Roger entraron en shock, Roger quiso ponerse de pie, pero una potente patada en el abdomen lo mando a volar varios metros; Ken intento acertarle un puñetazo, pero él lo evadió lo tomo de la mano y lo arrojo en dirección contraria de su colega. Los niños lloraban desconsoladamente, él se acercó a ellos lentamente.

A uno lo tomo de la quijada y le propino un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago, provocando que comenzara a escupir sangre, el otro niño se aterro más y quiso huir arrastrándose, pero un pie lo estampo contra el suelo. Comenzó a mover el pie contra la espalda del niño, causando que su piel comenzara a desgarrarse por debajo de la ropa.

Cuando finalmente decidió exterminarlos, los alzo a ambos, pensó un segundo y les estrello las cabezas con tanta potencia que incluso sus cuerpos al colisionar quedaron enredados entre huesos y órganos.

Ken y Roger que apenas se podían poner en pie, simplemente lloraban llenos de ira, y lamentándose el no poder hacer algo al respecto. Se acercaron hasta ese tipo y lo miraron a los ojos, esta vez sin paralizarse.

Eres un maldito asesino –Comenzó a decir Ken- y de seguro estás solo en éste mundo ¡¿Por qué lo hace?! –Grito con desesperación-.

Yo no espero que ustedes comprendan, simplemente me divierto –Dijo regalándoles una sonrisa, que para sorpresa de ambos adultos, no era falsa, ni mostraba malicia-.

"No comprendo, es una sonrisa como la de cualquier persona que es feliz… ¿es feliz matando personas?, pero su sonrisa no muestra malicia" –Roger simplemente no podía creer que algo así existiera, pero su dios era el único que podía responderle aquello, ó almeno eso creía Roger-.

Ya se acabó el juego –Chasqueó los dedos y todo el planeta desapareció-.

"También fue divertido esta vez. Bueno me toca ser el bueno, pero debo encontrar otro sitio para despertar".

FIN


End file.
